Jealous
by Okumura Arale
Summary: Berhasilkah Sai? Lalu hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke kedepannya? Warn: Sho-Ai, OOC, TYPO. Yang gak suka pair ini jangan sekali-sekali baca! For FUJOSHI! 15plus
1. Chapter 1

**+= Jealous =+ **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Jealous © Arale L. Ryuuzaki**

**Pair: Sasuke/Naruto**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rated: T (masi blom dapet mood bikin rate M)**

**Warning: AU, TYPO, Shounen Ai, OOC, dan kekurangan lainnya…**

**Part 1: If you see me?**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Hokage-sama, ini dokumen selanjutnya yang harus anda periksa" seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dan berambut pendek menyerahkan setumpuk kertas ke hadapan sang Rokudaime yang sedang sibuk membaca dokumen-dokumen di mejanya yang baru diselesaikannya sebagian.

"Ma~ Sai-kun… Kenapa kau tega padaku? Kau bisa lihat, kan? Dokumen-dokumen ini saja belum selesai ku periksa" rengeknya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang ditumbuhi rambut kuning berantakan yang kinisukses menjadi lebih berantakan.

"Pemuda bernama Sai itu-pun hanya bisa tersenyum dan meletakkan tumpukan kertas itu di salah satu sudut meja kerja yang lowong.

"Apa boleh buat, aku hanya dititipi dokumen ini oleh Sakura-san"

"Ghe! Sakura-chan?" Sang Hokage kaget dan terduduk lemas seketika. "Aaa~ Kalau dokumen dari dia sih aku tidak bias menolak. Kalau tidak…" Sang Hokage memasang wajah horror

"Aaa~ kalau dokumen dari dia sih aku tidak bisa menolak. Kalau tidak..." sang Hokage segera memasang tampang horror.

Sai yang melihat tingkah Hokage kebanggaan penduduk Konoha itu hanya bisa tertawa renyah sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Hua~ Sai kau tega sekali menertawai ku! Aku sudah kelelahan dan mataku mengantuk... Aku takut nanti salah mengoreksi dokumen-dokumen penting ini" rengeknya lagi.

"Baiklah Naruto-sama... Aku akan membantumu malam ini sampai semuanya selesai"

"Yey! Arigatou Sai-chan" Naruto langsung melompat dan memeluk Sai.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Tiba-tiba kegembiraan Naruto diinterupsi oleh seseorang.

"Maaf mengganggu Hokage-sama. Saya mengantarkan laporan hasil misi dari Amegakure" suara dingin itu, wajah stoic itu, mata dan rambut yang gelap itu, seketika membuat Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada Sai.

"Ah, Sasuke" Naruto segera mengambil gulungan yang disodorkan pemuda raven itu dan segera mengeceknya beberapa saat.

"Kerja bagus Uchiha Sasuke-kun. Terimakasih. Kau boleh istirahat hari ini" Naruto melempar senyum puas atas hasil kerja mantan rekan setimnya itu.

"Saya permisi" Sasuke membungkuk hormat dan berbalik menuju pintu keluar suang Hokage.

"Ah... Sasuke"

"Hn" Sasuke menoleh memandang mata berlangit biru yang menatapnya lembut.

"Otsukaresama... Oyasumi..."

"Hn" senyum lembut sang Hokage hanya dijawab ogah-ogahan oleh sang Uchiha.

Sasuke kembali melangkah ketika tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu pandang dengan Sai yang masih berdiri di samping kursi Hokage.

Sai melempar senyum pada Sasuke yang dibalas dengusan ditambah tatapan tajam oleh Sasuke yang melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Naruto menatap nanar kepergian Sasuke. Mata yang biasanya cemerlang dan memantulkan langit cerah tanpa awan itu kini mendung. Senyum sehangat mentari itu kini digantikan oleh senyum palsu yang menyiratkan '_Aku_ _baik_-_baik_ _saja_. _Tidak_ _apa_-_apa_'. Gerakan tubuh yang biasanya tangkas dan bersemangat, kini lesu seakan kehilangan tenaga.

Sai yang menyadari hal itu angkat bicara.

"Hokage-sama… Ah, tidak… Naruto-kun, bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dengan Sasuke-kun belakangan ini?" tanyanya dengan senyum penuh misteri.

Naruto yang terkaget karena pertanyaan Sai yang terlalu tiba-tiba itu gelagapan dan tanpa sengaja menyenggol tumpukan dokumen hingga jatuh berserakan di lantai. Mereka berdua segera memunguti kertas-kertas itu dengan sigap.

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun. Kau tak 5any berbohong padaku. Kau menyukainya, kan?"

Kalimat terakhir Sai sukses membuat wajah Naruto memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Sai tersenyum saat melihat Naruto yang langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya.

"Aku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan", bisik Naruto dari balik lututnya.

"Kau yakin?" Sai mendekat dan berjongkok di depan Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk tak jelas sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku tak yakin kalau Sasuke tak menyukaimu juga", celetuk Sai sambil berdiri dan meletakkan tumpukan fila yang sudah dikumpulkannya ke atas meja kerja Naruto.

Naruto menegakkan wajahnya dan mentap Sai dengan wajah penuh 5anya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Menurut pendapatku, dia juga menyukaimu. Malah, sepertinya dia mencintaimu, Na-ru-to-sa-ma"

Naruto memandang Sai dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Kalau begitu…" Sai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto. "Akan ku buktikan!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Beberapa hari ini, para petugas kantor Hokage, dan para ninja yang keluar masuk gedung Hokage merasa keheranan dengan kejadian-kejadian yang mereka lihat.

Sang Hokage kebanggaan mereka belakangan sering terlihat bersama Sai, Jounin Special mantan anggota Anbu Ne'. Yang lebih parahnya, Sai terlihat jauh lebih perhatian pada sang Rokudaime, memanjakannya, dan bersikap mesra. Para kunoichi fans sang Hokage tentu saja berang mengetahui hal ini. Tapi, sayangnya mereka tak bisa protes secara terang-terangan mengingat Sai mantan anbu dengan kemampuan ninjutsu, dan taijutsu tingkat tinggi.

Rutinitas Sai sekarang adalah mengantar jemput Hokage kemanapun. Menemaninya makan siang, menemaninya lembur, dan lain-lain.

Sore itu….

"Sai, kau yakin rencanamu akan berhasil?" 5anya Naruto saat mereka kembali dari kunjungan bulanan Hokage ke Akademi Konoha Gakure.

"Hn…" Sai hanya tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Sudahlah Sai, sepertinya dia memang menganggapku tak lebih dari mantan rekan setim. Aku saja yang terlalu banyak berharap", Naruto tersenyum kecut sambil melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sai.

"Kau terlalu pesimis Naruto-kun"

"Sudahlah Sai. Kenyataannya ini memang sia-sia saja"

"Hh… Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Tapi, biarkan misi ini berlanjut sampai nanti malam. Ada yang ingin kupastikan"

Naruto memandang heran Sai tapi tetap meng-iyakan permintaan Sai.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**(Tsuzuku)**

**Arale: ** Huaaa~ selese juga chapie 1… Pendek yah? *mikir*

**Bunda: **Kalo pendek, ya panjangin…

**Arale: ***sweatdroped*

RnR please~

Flam juga bole… asal jangan sadis2 aja ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**+= Jealous Part 2=+ **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Jealous © Arale L. Ryuuzaki**

**Pair: Sasuke/Naruto**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rated: T (masi blom dapet mood bikin rate M)**

**Warning: TYPO, Shounen Ai, OOC, dan kekurangan lainnya…**

**Part 2: Do You Know?**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Selamat malam Naruto-kun." ucap Sai yang mengantarkan Naruto hingga depan kamarnya yang masih berada di dalam gedung kantor Hokage.

"Selamat malam Sai.

Terimakasih untuk semuanya. Yah... walaupun pada akhirnya sia-sia saja." Naruto tersenyum miris dan menunduk menghìndari tatapan Sai.

"Naruto-kun..."

Naruto yang merasa dipanggil namanya reflek mengangkat wajahnya. Sai segera meraih wajah Naruto, menyusupkan jemarinya diantara rambut cerah nan halus itu (author: sumpah geli gw ngetiknya), mulai mengeliminasi jarak diantara keduanya.

15 cm…

13 cm…

10 cm…

**CTRAK!**

Tiba-tiba sebuah kunai terbang cepat melewati celah yang masih ada diantara mereka berdua dan menembus tubuh seekor cicak yang kini sudah tak bernyawa di salah satu dinding ruangan.

Sai dan Naruto segerah menoleh kearah datangnya kunai. Tampak sosok seorang pemuda berrambut dan bermata hitam kelam masih lengkap dengan setelan anbunya sambil meremas topeng yang digenggamnya yang kini udah berderak aneh diiringi timbulnya pola aneh retakan di permukaannya.

"Sasuke…" Naruto kaget dan segera tersenyum seperti biasanya. "Kau sudah kembali dari misi? Ah, Kantoku sudah dikunci oleh Sakura-chan. Dokumen laporan hasil misi kau serahkan besok pagi saja ke ruanganku."

Sasuke tak mengacuhkan perkataan Naruto dan menatap tajam Sai, kemudian berganti memandang Naruto. Tiba-tiba sasuke berjalan mendekati mereka berdua dan segera menarik lengannya kasar meninggalkan Sai yang tidak berniat mengambil kembali Naruto maupun mengejar mereka berdua.

"Dasar munafik" celetuk Sai yang kini tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil menyandar pada dinding lorong.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

15 menit kemudian.

"Te-teme, sakit…" erang Naruto dengan pergelangan tangan yang telah memerah total akibat genggaman Sasuke.

"Ah… Maafkan hamba Hokage-sama." Sasuke tersadar dan segera melepaskan genggamannya.

**Nyut!**

Hati Naruto sakit. _"Sampai di kejadian seperti ini pun dia enggan memanggil namaku. Ternyata dia memang hanya menganggapku tak lebih dari seorang Hokage dan mantan rekan se-tim-nya saja."_ batinnya.

"Kalau kau punya keperluan apapun, aku ingin kembali ke kediamanku." Naruto berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri terdiam tanpa ekspresi.

"_Tahan air matamu Naruto. Tak ada gunanya mengangisi hal ini. Walau ini menyakitkan, kau tak boleh mengangis."_ batin Naruto.

"Hokage-sama. Tunggu sebentar." Naruto mempercepat langkahnya.

"Hokage-sama…" Panggilan itu tetap tak diacuhkannya.

"NARUTO!" Teriak Sakuke yang mulai muak.

Langkah Naruto terhenti seketika, kepalanya tertunduk, pundaknya bergetar hebat. Pada akhirnya, Naruto tak bisa membendung tangisnya. Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu segera berlari menghampiri dan memeluknya dari belakang. Membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam pundak Sang Hokage yang masih bergetar hebat. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma citrus yang menjadi wangi khas seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Apa-apaan kau Sasuke! Lepaskan aku" berontak Naruto mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke yang semakin erat.

"Tidak! Kalau ku lepaskan, anda pasti akan pergi dari sini." Ujarnya masih menggunakan bahasa sopan yang sontak membuat hati Naruto bertambah sakit.

"UCHIHA SASUKE KETUA ANBU KELOMPOK 15. ATAS NAMA HOKAGE KONOHAGAKURE. LEPASKAN AKU!"

Sasuke segera memutar tubuh Naruto agar berhadapan dengannya. Sudah bisa dipastikan Sasuke melihat wajah kacau Naruto yang sudah dipenuhi airmata. Naruto segera membuang muka saat disadarinya Sasuke menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau tangisi? Apa yang membuat mu sedih? Seharusnya aku yang…" kata-kata Sasuke terputus karena dipotong oleh Naruto yang sudah taksangguplagi menahan emosinya yang kini sukse meledak.

"APA YANG KAU TANGISI KATAMU? APA YANG MEMBUATKU SEDIH? APA KAU TAHU SEMUA INI GARA-GARA KAU, TEME BRENGSEK! APA KAU TAHU SEBERAPA BESARNYA USAHAKU MEMBUNUH PERASAAN INI? TAPI, SEMAKIN KU BERUSAHA, PERASAAN ITU SEMAKIN MEMBESAR! TAPI, SEMAKIN KU JAGA PERASAAN INI, SEMAKIN MEMBUATKU MERANA!" teriakan Naruto sukses membuat burung-burung di pepohonan sekitar beterbangan kabur dari pohon yang mereka hinggapi.

Sedangkan wajah Sasuke masih dipenuhi tanda tanya.

"Kau tahu Sasuke…," Naruto menggenggam baju Sasuke dan menariknya. "Aku mencintaimu… AKU MENCINTAIMU SEPERTI ORANG GILA! AKU MENCINTAIMU SEPERTI ORANG HILANG AKAL YANG TAK TAHU APA DAN BAGAIMANA CARA MERAIHNYA" Naruto jatuh terduduk membiarkan airmatanya membasahi wajah tan-nya. Wajah tersiksanya mengibakan hati.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto hingga tubuhnya kembali berdiri dan segera menyambar bibir ranumnya.

"Lepaskan!" Naruto mendorong Sasuke sekeras mungkin. "Apa tujuanmu? Aku tak perlu belas kasihanmu." Berangnya sambil menggosok bibirnya yang barusaja dikecup oleh Sasuke.

"BAKA DOBE!" Teriakan Sasuke membuat Naruto terkaget.

"Kau kira hanya kau saja! Kau tahu seberapa besar usahaku untuk tidak menyentuhmu. Menahan diri untuk tidak mnciummu, memelukmu, membelaimu, menjadikanmu milikku. Hanya untukku!" Sasuke terlihat kacau kali ini.

"Tapi aku tidak punya hak. Kau pemimpinku dan Konoha. Kau seorang Hokage yang dihormati semua orang. Sedangkan aku… Hanya seorang Anbu." Tambahnya dengan nada sedih. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekecewaan mendalam dan menyalahkan keadaan.

Sasuke kembali menatap Naruto dengan suara penuh emosi. "Apa kau tahu aku cemburu? Aku cemburu! Saatku lihat kau berjalan disampingnya, dia menggenggam tanganmu, memelukmu, merengkuhmu. Semua yang ingin ku lakukan, semua yang ku impikan dan harapkan. Tapi, tak bisa kulakukan. Dan akhirnya aku tak tahan lagi menahan semuanya saat dia mencoba… mencoba.. menci…" kata-kata Sasuke terputus saat Naruto yan tiba-tiba memegang kedua belah pipi Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Benarkah yang kau katakana? Bahwa kau mencintaiku? Dan kau cemburu pada Sai?" naruto menatap lekat-lekat mata onyx pemuda raven didepannya dengan pandangan penuh harap.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke yang langsung disambut ciuman panjang dari Naruto. Sasuke yang awalnya terkaget segera membalas ciuman dari Naruto.

"Aishiteru, Dobe." Bisik Sasuke sesaat ketika mereka melepas pagutan untuk menarik nafas.

"Ore mou." Jawab Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

**~Owari~**

Arale: Nya~ selese juga… dan happily ever after~ JEJENG!

Bunda: mana lemonannya?

Arale: blom sanggup bikin bun… Ara gak sanggup ngetikinnya.. bisa nosebleed mulu ~_~

Bunda: ck… Payah…

Arale: ~_~

Kita tinggalkan Bunda~

RnR, Flame, apa aja deh ah~

**~Omake~**

Gedung Hokage.

"Dilihat dari gelagatmu, sepertinya kau berhasil menyatukan mereka, Sai?"

"Yah… Begitulah… Aku tak tahan dengan melihat kemunafikannya dan ingin mematahkan wajah stoicnya." Sai tersenyum sambil mengambil separo tumpukan buku yang dibawa kekasihnya dan mengecup bibirnya singkat.

Sang kekasih tersipu malu akibat perlakuan tiba-tiba Sai.

"Kau sudah tidak cemburu kan?"

"Pokoknya ini harus menjadi misi pertama dan misi terakhirmu menjadi Cupid." Jawabnya sambil membuang muka.

"Baiklah, Koi." Goda Sai pada ukenya.

"Uhm" Sang uke hanya menunduk malu dan mempercepat langkahnya menuju perpustakaan gedung Hokage.

**(Benar-benar) ~Owari~**


End file.
